Cosmic Tango
by Fairia
Summary: Final Fantasy Sailor Moon. The first in what I hope is a series of stories of SephirothxSetsuna and how their loves stands through unusual moments. Remember to review too.
1. Story 1

COSMIC TANGO

_A cross over of FF7's Sephiroth and Sailor Moon's Sailor Pluto, as Setsuna. Some things might not make sense, but were changed in order to bring in future stories between the characters._

INTRODUCTIONS

As the story goes: Setsuna Meioh was known as Sailor Pluto, the Sailor Scout of the underworld planet, Pluto. She has always been a lonely soul all her life, wanting to make friends but her scout alter ego had to guard the Door of Time and Space for eons. Even in her Earthly form, she was lonely. However, her love and selflessness for others has made her feel wanted, eve if not always personally and inside her heart and soul.

Sephiroth was a General for an army base called SOLDIER from another universe. He worked for Shinra Inc., a mega corporation that clearly runs the world and he admired for his bravery in war and making his ranks in SOLDIER, leading Shinra to victory in every corner of the planet.

Pluto and the other scouts were battling Sailor Chaos for the final time and Sailor Pluto used her new time power, Time Shape, to mold the time frame to calm Sailor Chaos so that Eternal Sailor Moon can stop and calm the evil scout and amend her ways.

Sephiroth, in his world, was about to be sent on a mission to the town of Nibelheim to investigate a reactor plant that produced Mako energy, the energy that supported his world. All of a sudden, a purple energy field entrapped him. He was no longer in an army truck carrying him and his crew, but in space. He flew past clusters of stars and galaxies; he protected himself from the lack of oxygen in space by using Barrier, a power that emitted from Materia, a combined form of Mako energy that gave magic powers to those in its grasps. He was curious as to why he soared through many universes. Was it some divine intervention? Was it aware that he was going on a mission he had no particular care for or that, as a man respected by other soldiers, he was also feared because he appeared cold hearted and he did not wish to be among such people who do not "see" him beneath? His travels had left time for him to ponder his most personal thoughts, as it might be possible that he could burn up like a raging comet before he could land on solid ground. Before he could imagine the worst, his last view came upon a blue planet, surround by green lands and clouds with a small moon orbiting the slightly large planet. He was blinded by a huge dome of light, emitting beams in every direction, all covered in purple. Everything seemed to stop.

Pluto did everything in her power to mold time. She never revealed this power, just as Time Stop was a forbidden attack that would lead to her death if ever used. However, she had to use enough energy to stop time to a sliver and not to a complete stop. Eternal Sailor Moon had to use all of her power to stop Sailor Chaos, to bring out the side of the scout before Chaos tainted her, to keep the universe from destruction. Her power had to keep everything in place and protect every surrounding in every inch of the planet and the universe. This power could too end her life if she held on too long or made a fatal mistake. She wanted to have more "room", some sort of force to support the energy that her planet power would allow. If only she could expand, just this once and for this purpose.

Pluto finally found Sailor Chaos in her human form, embraced by the powerful love of Eternal Sailor Moon. Soon, everyone returned to life, the scouts revived and greeted Sailor Moon with cheer and congratulations as she saved the universe again. As she made her admirations for the leader scout heard, Pluto noticed a presence she never felt before. A human presence that was falling from the sky then disappeared. She knew it was a mysterious force coming from something she felt was human, but was promising and harmless. It was hard to tell what it could have been as is disappeared to quick for her to notice further. Maybe she would find out again.

_Nine Months Later_

The universe was at peace for the final time. The Earth safe again, the Inner Scouts are now young women and leading normal lives again. Her Outer Scouts, Haruka and Michiru, are still together and Hotaru has now grown into a young woman, full of peace at last. Setsuna has been on her own for nine months after the Sailor Chaos battle. She fulfilled her dreams as a fashion designer achieved success with her line of women's clothing, Purple's Passion. Her life too was also normal, yet she remembered the human presence that day. What could have become of something that possibly might have been a person, traveling like a comet to the Earth's surface? One day, she would discover someone truly different.

She was volunteering at the children's wing in Tokyo Medical Center when she heard that of a man found in a forest outside of Tokyo, slightly burned and carrying a long sword that was longer than a katana and too powerfully heavy to pick up. It was brought into custody, carried by four people. His condition was critical then upgraded to stable, baffling the medical team when his wounds healed in a matter of hours. The man had no name, no residence, no next of kin; he was a John Doe, but when the man came to, all he could remember was his name: Sephiroth and he came from Midgar. No one believed where he came from, that he was suffering delusions from the accident.

She stopped by the room the man was staying in. The feeling she felt before was growing again. The human energy that descended from the sky, it was a strong feeling, as she got closer. By his hospital bed, Setsuna was moved to touch the man's idle hand. The essence grew into realization: this was the person she sensed months ago. He was warm and strong; his skin complimented her touch as if it was a second skin. She could feel the life in his eyes, even though he looked to be asleep. His physical description stated that he was 6'1" tall; taller than she was, with long, long silver hair and bright blue green eyes that had a life of its own. Something about him was mysterious and foreign, but he somehow seemed non-threatening. Just like her feelings lead her to feel.

The young man awoke to find a beautiful young woman standing over him. Her look grew shocked by his awakening. She kept staring at his eyes, as if she was looking through a mirror she never saw before. She realized what she was doing and tried to shake off her expression.

"I apologize," Setsuna quickly said. "I didn't know you were conscious." That was a stupid thing to say she thought to herself, embarrassed by her foolish gawking at someone she never even met.

"There's no need to," the man told her. He moved himself up on his bed to come almost face to face with her. "I wasn't aware that I had a different nurse by my side."

Oh, God she exclaimed in her mind. She thought he was flirting with her.

"I'm not really a nurse. I'm volunteering at the children's wing and I noticed you in here. It seemed so sad to see someone like . . . Well," she weakly smiled. "I was surprised since you look so young." How was she going to let this down her mind raged again.

"There's really no reason to be embarrassed. Frankly, I didn't think anyone would take the time to talk to me. I guess people sense that I'm not the friendly type."

Setsuna was in a whirlwind of thoughts. Did he sense her embarrassment? How could he?

"You don't seem too hostile to me. I guess you could say I can sense others feelings too."

"Really," he took interest. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Setsuna. Setsuna Meioh."

"My name's Sephiroth . . . If you could believe that. No one else here does."

Sephiroth and Setsuna talked for over half an hour. She was soon getting the impression that her senses were right. Sephiroth was not threatening in fact he seemed genuine. He wanted to know everything, as if he was visiting this world for the first time, which turned out to be true.

"So you ended up here," Setsuna, queried.

"Yes. If what you told me about yourself is true, then you understand the existence of other places. But I didn't think I would open up this much without you thinking I was some space case."

"I really don't find it that far fetched. I didn't think my power was that strong enough to pull someone else from another world. Do you think you'll ever go back to your world?"

Sephiroth started to sigh, almost in relief.

"I don't know. But I'm not in a hurry. Besides, deep down I wasn't happy where I was. I did not have an easy life back home. Come to think of it, I never really had a sense of home."

"Then maybe . . . You can give this world a chance. What else do you have to lose?"

He turned his gaze back to her, locked in her understanding presence and wanting to believe in something again. He truly wasn't happy with not just his missions as General, but his miserable daily existence with Shinra and insignificant people he had to put up with all his life. He knew he would not be happy there no matter what happened, nothing.

"You're right, Setsuna."

They both wanted to continue their conversation, but Setsuna realized that her service was up and started to get up and leave.

"Are you coming back to volunteer tomorrow," Sephiroth asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I only volunteer here every week. It's the least I could do for the children since I don't any of my own."

"You must really love children then?"

"I do. But I can come back to visit you."

"Actually, I might be able to leave tomorrow."

"Wow, already? I heard that you came here three or four days ago."

"Well, I'm a fast healer."

"That's good," she smiled, almost turning past the doorway. "But where will you go from here?"

"If SOLDIER has taught me anything, is that you make do with your surroundings. I'll be fine."

"Well, hopefully, you'll let me know."

"I will."

"See you."

"Bye." His words left as Setsuna left the doorway.

The next day as Sephiroth promised, he was released from Tokyo Medical Center. And true to what he learned in SOLDIER, he had to find a way to survive out there in the new world. The currency of his world, Gil, was transferred into yen and added up to thousands of dollars, enough to find a Tokyo apartment in a more prestigious part of the city. The amount of money stunned the realtor who sold the house to the silver haired young man; he was almost tempted to persuade Sephiroth to buy a mansion in another town. Yet Sephiroth wanted to be close to Setsuna, hoping he would see her again.

His attire of a long black trench coat and silver should pads would veer away other people on Tokyo, so he purchased more modern fashions to suit a new way of life as he would no longer be commanding rookie soldiers. His taste in clothing was close in style as before: dark jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. He kept his black gloves and heavy steel-toed boots, preserving his sense of leadership with the power of his boots and nothing else to remind him of the past.

Setsuna was consulting artists at the business office of Chick Chic Fashion on a Friday afternoon. She was getting ready for a new line of spring wear, ordering fabrics and scheduling runway shows for Milan, France and the United States in the upcoming months. Achieving her dreams was hard work, but she knew the popularity for her vision and respect rewarded her for her dedicated work and unique designing.

Then who but a visitor made a surprising visit that day. Setsuna made a quick turn and caught Sephiroth leaning against the wall, looking the other way and waiting for someone.

"Don't look now, Meioh," a snooty co-worker quipped, "But it looks like Adonis just walked in."

Setsuna didn't hear her flirting gesture as she called out to him. The snooty woman coolly muttered that "Adonis" had a name.

"Seph. I'm glad you're feeling better," she told him, smiling and hopefully holding back red cheek blushes.

"I am, yes. I asked the receptionist where you worked before I left. And guess what?"

"What's that?"

"I found a place to stay at. It looked like a nice neighborhood."

Setsuna smiled again and adding, "That's great! You must be lucky to find an apartment so soon."

Sephiroth was cut short from saying anything else when he realized he had a fan club surrounding him. All of Setsuna's co-workers fawned and flirted with the "Adonis" stranger, eyes fixated and all. This surprised Sephiroth as much as did Setsuna.

"Uh, ladies," Sephiroth pressed the women. "I'm flattered and all, but . . ."

"Hey come on, you guys," Setsuna politely halted with a silly smile. "What would the kawaii delivery guy think of this?"

The women soon dispersed, almost shaken with embarrassment and rueful looks. Sephiroth was again surprised by Setsuna's control of the situation.

"I can't believe that."

"I know. Some women just fall in love with whatever they see."

"It seems so."

So as not to get his hopes down, Setsuna chimed in, "But I was joking about the delivery guy thing. It's not like I have a thing for . . ."

"No, no I understand. No sense in taking up your time too long. So, I'll se you around."

Just before he could go, Setsuna took his arm in an innocent girl gesture that never wanted to let go of a grown up's arm. They weren't sure what they were thinking then. Setsuna's warm eyes stared at him and Sephiroth couldn't help but feel that he was wanted. He rarely if ever felt that another person would want to be near him. Setsuna seemed so loving and expressive as she discovered the strange gem among her world was not any other. She didn't want to let it go. Then she remembered that her hands were clinging tightly to Sephiroth's now paler arm.

"Anyway, it's great your better now. Maybe after work, I can . . . stop by your new place."

Taking her hands in his, he gestured her sincerity with his own warm smile.

"Sure, Setsuna."

"Sounds good then. But, you can call me Sessy if you want. A lot of my friends do."

"I'll make all the arrangements, then. It's my way of saying thanks. I'll see you then, Sessy."

After giving Setsuna his address, Sephiroth left with a cheerful goodbye. The rest of the day dragged on longer as she thought of what she and Sephiroth would do together tonight on their first night alone.

When she first arrived at Seph's apartment, it was dazzling. Everything was brand new, all the furniture was black leather, his walls adorned priceless oil paintings, and she looked over to the next room upstairs via an open banister. It appeared to be some sort of bedroom kept private by Japanese lettering floor screens. Everything had that immaculate surrounding; even the air filled it. His apartment had turned into him: a swiped clean slate.

"I can tell you already like it by the way your looking upstairs," Seph commented from her side.

"I do, yes. It's wonderful. It's really a lot bigger than mine and so close to yours." She smiled toward him.

They started the night with dinner at a chic restaurant, dining in a private booth for the two to be alone. Afterwards, they strolled by a bridge stream which flowed half a mile away from a Shinto temple and softly lighted by streetlamps. Arriving back, Setsuna felt like she was on air. She spent a good part of the time looking at his haunting turquoise eyes, playing in a shy manner no one really sees. She couldn't take her eyes off him, but felt a little guilty when he looked back at her in a loving way. Setsuna was never used to having someone like her so much, especially with a stranger. It was that time that she wanted to hold on to; she would raise her Time Staff to make that happen.

When Seph offered his hand, she accepted and was held in his embrace. He felt as soft as his arm she held onto. But was she holding on too fast? Sephiroth might be that someone she had been looking for, but something was still amiss. He came from distant universes away, from a universe she might never have heard of and took it as a threat to her world. When the thought pressed, she remembered his vibe, his trust. He was a hard stone commander on his world and it was uncertain of where the rest of his life would go, what destiny that almost enfolded him now intertwines with hers. It may be a long time before something unusual happens. Then again, things have never always been the same for Setsuna Meioh or for Sephiroth. Two worlds evolving into one new adventure.

END

kawaii - cute in Japanese


	2. Story 2

COSMIC TANGO:

SHRINKAGE SITUATION

_Two worlds evolve into one adventure. _

_Setsuna Meioh was not like any other woman. She is a retired Scout of the Underworld Planet, Sailor Pluto who now works her life long dream as a fashion designer, hoping to lead a more normal life. _

_Sephiroth was a General of SOLDIER, a army based in the corporation Shinra Inc. Assigned during a routine mission, an energy force plucked him from his home planet onto Earth. To him, everything was out of the ordinary and this situation was no different. One day, he meets our green haired heroine and her to him. _

_Soon, what begins as an unusual meeting of chance blossoms into romance and everything crazy in between._

Early in the evening, Setsuna was sitting in her recliner inside her small living room. Sephiroth was in her washroom getting ready before joining her. She was wondering what Seph, as she nicknamed him, had in mind when he was going to show her something. All he said was what type of power his Materia possessed and promised to spend the night as she stayed at his apartment for the last two nights. He told her stories from his world of how Materia was formed from Mako energy, the life force of the planet, the fantastic creatures and cultures that lived there.

For those weeks they spent together, she was learning many new things from Sephiroth. She was surprised as to how they shared the same interests as studying physics, She was more surprised of his pampering of her, serving her favorite green tea and relaxing neck massages; it was as if he could read her mind.

Emerging from the washroom, Seph wore a white cotton shirt and black pants cuffed by straps at his shins; he wore his usual army boots. Inside his hand was an orb shaped cloth that covered one of his Materias. Approaching the recliner, he laid a hand on Setsuna's shoulder as she quickly turned around, unaware of how quiet he was and how comforting his smile showed.

"Were you tired of waiting," Seph gestured to her formerly relaxed position on the chair.

"Oh, no. But why were you in there so long?"

Seph came around the corner and sat down on the low rise coffee table. Carefully, his fingers peeled back the rough fabric and revealed after the final flap a shimmering, gold sphere that was no bigger than Seph's palm. Setsuna looked closely at the beautiful orb, wondering if it was glowing because of him or if it was a permanent shine.

"I wanted to be sure the Materia was safe for this," Seph answered her earlier query.

Setsuna looked closer at the Materia. "Wow, I've never seen gold this bright before. It certainly isn't of this Earth, Seph."

"Here." Cupping two hands, he placed the miniature globe in hers. It was remarkably light in her hold and it started to glow brighter. She winced her eyes from the budding radiance. The light gleamed on her face, bringing out a flawless smooth shine that only Sephiroth could see.

Unbeknownst to either Setsuna or Seph, a Time Key that hung around her neck on a chain began to glow as well. She kept it as a jewelry for herself and close to her in case any danger was detected. It looked identical to her Time Garnet Key she used as a Sailor Scout, a sliver purple incrusted with a red orb that stood atop the key, but scaled down to three and a half inches in length.

The flawless gleaming in Setsuna's face spread through her body. Seph's eyes widened in shock as Setsuna took notice of her body. The bright aura soon absorbed into her head and trailed down her skin like a search light fading to her feet and disappearing. They turn to face each other as Seph's eyes shrank slightly back but could tell something was not right.

"What was that," Setsuna said flustered while patting her arms and looking over the rest of her body. She stood up and searched behind her back like pinpointing lint caught on a dress.

"I'm not sure." Seph moved closer to her. "But the light surrounding you appeared as if you were either being healed or resurrected. And neither was possible for you."

"Then what?"

Unsure of what to expect, Seph brought her to her bedroom to lie down. Alone in the living room, Seph took the Materia in his hands again. He was puzzled as to what the Materia brought out. The orb did not contain healing or resurrecting powers; it was not possible for a Transformation Materia. He realized too late why the Materia reacted as it did on it's own as it was not his intention to use its power on her. If it damaged her in some way or whatever effect was not reversible, he would not forgive himself for what he did to his love. He was scared she would be turned into a frog or one of the beast gods from his planet, forcing him to take action . . .

He did not want to imagine the chaos on his part as he approached her room a few minutes later. The bedroom doorknob turned and he stood in the dimly lit room. Sephiroth did not brandish the Masamune in his hands, it stood by the front door in the apartment's abbey. Whatever Setsuna's condition, he would not attack her. He trusted his hand to hand combat skills more so if something did erupt. Yet he saw the bed was empty, only covered by Setsuna's clothes. In a rush, he checked the window, thinking she might have escaped that way. But the window remains shut. Then quietly called for her; everything was silent. He called a little louder, hoping she could still hear his voice somewhere in the room.

It was then heard something faint. "Sephy," it seemed to call. Seph tried to make out where the voice was calling from. "Help me," the tiny voice cried again. He moved back to the bed, sure that was where he heard something. "Sephy," the voice cried louder and more squeaky. He carefully pulled off a powder blue blouse like fragile cloth carried off in the wind, but it was bare underneath. "I'm here! I'm down here! Do you see me!" His hand moved over to where some slacks are and something moved inside. The waistband moved and what looked like a tiny head popped out. By the dark green silk and brighter eyes, he knew it was his love, covering or hiding herself by large white panties, a virgin hiding in some secret shame.

"Oh my god, Seph. Did the Materia also do this?" Setsuna tried to hold her own at a mere five inches in height. She had a hard time at first realizing that it was hard for him to find her at such a tiny size. On the table top by her lamp and cordless phone, she paced for a little while and stopped to sit by the enormous buttons of the phone. She grasped the edge of what looked like a terry cloth, but was a triple layer of red fabric wrapped around her upper body. She looked like it was the only thing important to hold on to and failed to keep it so.

"Seph," Setsuna mewed.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth excused, sitting with his left leg up and his other on the floor next to the lamp stand. He was not sure of his own apology. "I didn't know how strong the Materia would be to react on its own that way."

Setsuna quietly slipped off her enormous phone and put her face onto her knees. Her sigh felt like a sob of a cry to Seph.

"Please," he mewed to her, placing an index finger to try and comfort her by her side. "I don't want you to cry." He wanted to rub her to calm her down, but went against it, guilty still for what happened and possibly frighten the tiny woman further.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't crying," She reassured him, her back now against the phone's base. "I'm just a little scared, that's all." Her little fingers grasped the throat of her neck.

"You're not use to the power from my world it seems." Sephiroth stood up and began to pace, thinking of how and why this would happen to his beloved. They are both humans and it had not affected him this way when he first learned to used the Materia's capabilities.

Her words broke the short silence. "What's going to happen to me, Sephy," she asked her.

Seph crouched in front of her and replied, "The worst of my fears did not come true, but I don't know what caused this. I pray it isn't permanent." He offered his index finger again and Setsuna grabbed it with her tiny hands and if offering a proposal. "And I'll do everything I can to help you."

Setsuna's mind went to work. What she had been grasping onto was the tiny key necklace that shrunk along with her. The only remaining article on her that held the answer. This scaled down staff not only possessed awesome powers, especially as the fighting symbol of the Scout's control over time and space, but her Garnet Jewel and the Materia must have both given off strong energies.

Her Jewel fed on her desire, something she wanted the most. She wanted the comfort and security of someone's love, like being in the palm of their hand and held on tight. Ironically, shrunken down to fit easily inside ones hand came to be. She realized her strong desire before was to defeat Galaxia in her last scout battle. It would have been of more use if she combated another way, but now it was not useful and she was afraid that her tiny body was permanent.

Setsuna wanted to cry even more when she fell upon that terrible thought, yet she did not realize her tears were streaming down. Sephiroth's one glove covered finger wiped her miniscule tears away as she heard him say, "I'll do everything I can to help you." She responded by baring a thin and hopeful smile.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Story 2, Chapter 1

COSMIC TANGO:

SHRINKAGE SITUATION REVIVED

_Two worlds evolve into one adventure. _

_Setsuna Meioh was not like any other woman. She is a retired Scout of the Underworld Planet, Sailor Pluto who now works her life long dream as a fashion designer, hoping to lead a more normal life. _

_Sephiroth was a General of SOLDIER, a army based in the corporation Shinra Inc. Assigned during a routine mission, an energy force plucked him from his home planet onto Earth. To him, everything was out of the ordinary and this situation was no different. One day, he meets our green haired heroine and her to him. _

_Soon, what begins as an unusual meeting of chance blossoms into romance and everything crazy in between._

Setsuna was restless in her sleep. Sephiroth made a make shift little bed out of two handfuls of sewing cotton wrapped around another piece of red silk fabric. He also added a pillow made a small wad of the extra cotton for her to rest her head on. It was the most thoughtful thing he could for her, but the fear of remaining tiny forever kept her awake. She rolled over and looked by the glass doorframe in the dark. At the corner of her head was the gold Materia, laying on the cloth it covered in. The sounds of breathing came from the floor as Sephiroth was sleeping; keeping close by to Setsuna in case something happened.

He slept over at her apartment for the past two days. She remembered her first morning when she was tiny. Waking up was a bit of a chore as Sephiroth had to carry her in his hand to her bathroom and prepare a bath for her in her sink. He was a perfect gentleman as he waited outside while she scrubbed her body with the large bubbles in the water and washing her long, green hair. Then she decided to have a little swim, taking a few laps as if in a neighborhood pool, the water warm and glistening with soap and shampoo drops.

Afterwards, the couple enjoyed breakfast. Normally, Setsuna enjoyed mitso soup, eggs, and green tea, but her breakfast had to scale down to accommodate her current size. She ate half of a whole hard-boiled egg and a borrowed thimble of hot tea that will no doubt fill her up. Since it was the weekend, they had time relax and not worry as much as how to explain Setsuna's condition at her office. They spent most of the day playing chess (with Setsuna replacing Sephiroth's Queen), reminiscing about each other's pasts and relaxing as she laid on Seph's perfect chest and his finger petting her head like feeling a blade of grass.

The two spent this painted serene scene together for those days. They both went to sleep after a long day. However, Setsuna still wallowed in her predicament. She wouldn't let Seph see her inner plight, even though she wanted to show him. Yet, she didn't want him to worry about it further when there was no way to reverse the effect and bring her back to size. She would have to miss work for a while until she was normal sized again.

Then, her mind went back to the staff around her neck. She held it with her fingers and rubbed against the jewel. She remembered the Materia glow that faint light when the light passed onto her body. Removing the red blanket, she slid off the cotton bed and stepped toward the Materia. She compared her tiny body to the golden orb as it came up to her chest. She put her hands on the power orb and wondered if her strongest desire would be granted, knowing that it was fresh and constant in her mind.

It was fun when she was tiny and having Seph takes care of her throughout the weekend, but she wanted to return to normal size. She knew it would have been easier to use the Materia and connect it with her Garnet Jewel, but she was used to feeling sad and sorrowful that the idea didn't cross her mind. Sephiroth helped her eased the pain she was used to quickly, more than she could remember when she guarded the Doors of Time.

Setsuna then brought the key closer to one noticeable crystalline side. The jewel started to flicker, then brightened and dimmed like a visible heartbeat, until it was a clear glow. The red energy reflected with the brightening golden glow of the Materia. It looked like they pressed against each other like a mirror hand against a real hand. Their lights touching seemed to flicker itself. The lights then warmed her body and covered her skin, swallowing her body into its display. The light was greater this time, absorbing her vision, blinding her in white light. She felt like heaven surrounded her, the warmth and soothing sensation that greeted her. She wanted the feeling to stay, hopefully, as she had time in the energies, grant her desire. As well as show how much Sephiroth meant to her. Easing her pain, caring for her instead of her fending for herself in an unknown larger world. She wanted something for him too.

Morning light progressed quickly over Sephiroth's closed eyes. His eyes fluttered open and then blinded in his field of vision. The light over his face was not morning, but a dazzling display of gold over on the end table, where Setsuna was last sleeping. He could not see her, but knew she was trapped inside the bright energy circle. Another color appeared above the glowing area. It was not a glow, but a solid green color, then merging with a tan fleshy color. It was Setsuna, rising above the golden and red glows. The lights then quickly faded away as the rest of the light faded into Setsuna and her holding the Transformation Materia in her clasped hands, covering some of the light.

In gladness and reacting, she picked her up off the table as she stood a foot and a half and growing. He held her in his strong arms, feeling her growth slide up him yet holding her like a little girl. The small Setsuna soon reached to her full-grown size, still embraced by her lover and her hands over the Materia. She looked up at him. Almost in disappointment. Sephiroth gave her a confused look.

"Setsuna?"

She looked at him. "Seph," she quietly muttered.

"Are you alright? Why do you look…"

He knew then what took place. If he knew exactly how Setsuna was feeling when she reduced in size, he would know now. His head was slipping past her chin and his arms were loose and just grazing over her bottom before landing at his sides. It was Setsuna who 'grew" larger in his eyes; her head appeared to touch the ceiling. She might have been scared too, but her hands were tightly holding the Materia as if it would just slip out of her grasp out of shear clumsiness. Her hands finally let go of the Materia and her knees bent to the floor when he shrunk to two feet in height. All of his clothing stayed on him this time and he now saw the beaming face of Setsuna, looking the part of his goddess instead of his tiny girlfriend.

"Setsuna," his voice becoming high and fleeting. "What's going on?"

"I wanted you to know what it feels like."

Sephiroth then started to feel worried. What did she mean by "know what it feels like"? Was she going to torture him or make him small longer than she was?

"Am I? But…" His words fluttered and his lost his train of thought.

"It's ok, Sephy." Setsuna finally replied when Seph looked smaller than doll size and was as small as when she was. "I'll take care of you. I felt so close when you helped me out." She said this as she let Seph climb onto her free hand and raising her to her ever-smiling face. His dreaded feeling soon parted when he saw the compassion in her hand, the way he saw her when they first met at the hospital. He should have known Setsuna was not the kind of women to do harm on another being. "I don't want you to be afraid. I wanted to know what it's like to truly care for someone."

"You've now taken it literally, love," Seph huskily squeaked. He sat down on her soft palm, akin to the silky fabric in her tailoring as well as her place of work. Setsuna swept a finger through his sliver hair as she played with it a little, like playing and experimenting with a doll's hair.

Setsuna took the tiny Sephiroth and the Materia into her room, the place she didn't spent as much time in when _she _was tiny. She place Seph farther away on the bed and she sat herself down, making the bed jump and springs squeak as Seph moved along with the impact, holding onto a crumpled line of blanket fabric for useless grip. Setsuna giggled as she found Seph holding onto a small part of the blanket in a crouched position, almost something from his military stakeout days.

"How was the ride," she joked.

"Bumpy you could say. I guess my instincts are still intact." Setsuna then poked him a little, seeing if he would retaliate. He didn't, instead he tried cupping his hand on her large elegant finger. "But I guess I've gone soft." He smiled up at her, hoping she could see the tiny slit of his expression.

"Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Just as long as nothing happens to the Materia. I was hoping I could return to normal size…" He looked at her. "But I'll stay like this for you." He drew his finger in her sight, wanting her to come closer. She did and was too close to his face, but Sephiroth wasn't afraid. He patted a peck of a kiss on her cheek in a sweet way. Setsuna could only feel his face on her widespread cheek.

"Thanks honey," she replied. With Seph in her hands again, she lied down and let Seph spread across the enlarged red dress Setsuna still wore when she grew. She took a fold of her blanket and spread it over her body, readjusting to the comfortable and cool way it made her feel. She was relieved to be sleeping in her own bed again. Her precocious hoped that she won't roll over too much in her sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Story 2, Chapter 2

COSMIC TANGO

SHRINKAGE SITUATION RESOLVED

_ Two worlds evolve into one adventure. _

_ Setsuna Meioh was not like any other woman. She is a retired Scout of the Underworld Planet, Sailor Pluto who now works her life long dream as a fashion designer, hoping to lead a more normal life. _

_ Sephiroth was a General of SOLDIER, a army based in the corporation Shinra Inc. Assigned during a routine mission, an energy force plucked him from his home planet onto Earth. To him, everything was out of the ordinary and this situation was no different. One day, he meets our green haired heroine and her to him. _

_ Soon, what begins as an unusual meeting of chance blossoms into romance and everything crazy in between._

For the couple, it became tit for tat. During the night, Sephiroth, now roughly five inches tall, slept along the far right of Setsuna's bed as she laid sound asleep for the first time in days. Sephiroth was never used to sleeping during dangerous or tense situations. In a way it was foolish for him to sleep near the end of a large bed and possibly fall off onto something harder. It was even more dangerous if Setsuna ever rolled in her sleep.

By early morning, the traffic outside the open window became busy, cars driving by and people walking on the streets to work. The wind rustles a few pink petals on the Cherry blossom trees and calls out to holler smoothly. Then a sparrow perches on a thin twig, flapping its wings comfortably and nestling itself. It spotted Setsuna's open window and something moving under the sheet. It jumps off its perch and flies through the window.

At the same time, Sephiroth moved a large piece of the blanket and rubbed his eyes in the morning light. Before his eyes could focus, something grabbed his coat neck and picked him up. He cried out and felt a gust of wind blowing on his head. The sparrow was struggling to pick him up, flapping its wings frantically and trudging upward in the air. Sephiroth struggled as well to let the bird go of him. He tried hitting it, but could not reach it. For the tiny bird's body, it showed amazing strength to carry Sephiroth further up on the window sill. Just as it made another tug to pick him up again, Sephiroth shoved its beak back, rustling the feathers around its head. The sparrow swatted its wings at Sephiroth, both engaged in battle while pushing each other back. Just as Sephiroth grabbed his masamune, he forgot he had it, realizing he left his sword on the bed, lying next to him at arms length. A wing gave him a hard swat and Sephiroth turned on his heels, landing on his outer thigh hard. Pushing his weight by his arm, he moved his knee up and tried to keep balance. The sparrow shrilled and scratched his face with its claws. A second later, he stumbled over his feet and fell off the window sill.

The fall became slow and steep for his tiny body. The ground below held no soft fall when he landed. He closed his eyes and waited for a crushing blow to end his life. Faith stepped in as his fall softened, but it gave off a funky smell. When Seph opened his eyes, he found himself in a trash can, surrounded by foul debris of rotten food and leftover cardboard shards. He climbed over to the rim and tried to climb down, just as a garbage man lifted the can at the rails, bring it over to an awaiting dump truck. Not wanting to be discarded, Sephiroth made it to the edge and looked down. It was another long jump, but one he could manage at a few feet. One foot on the edge, he leapt over and sailed in the air. Gracefully yet with a thud at his heels, he landed safely.

Among the alleyway, buildings stood hundreds of feet up, garbage cans positioned like ominous towers. He looked over his shoulder and turned to the window to Setsuna's apartment. It was already a couple of yards away and even more yards to get back up there. Unsure of what to do next, he contemplated making a trek over to the front of the apartment, hoping that she'll realize he was gone and go look for him. Yet it may take some time for her to open the front door and start there or if she does open the door at all.

A turn for the worst appeared with the return of the vigilant sparrow. It wasn't alone this time as a flock of more sparrows appeared. Their fluttering wings encased Sephiroth as a couple of claws dug into his coat flaps, lifting him off the ground faster than when the sparrow tried alone. Swirls of gray and brown rose in the air that sailed through the buildings, carrying away their annoying adversary from home.

The alarm rang. Setsuna rustled in her sleep, her slender arm reaching for the alarm, blaring big, red numbers and turning off the electronic buzzing. She gently slid her hand through the empty side of her bed, checking if her miniature lover was okay sleeping through the night. When she realized there was no tiny body there, she started to panic. She flipped through her sheets, her covers, and the floor under her bed and beside, but Sephiroth was nowhere to be found, only a very small sword that could be mistaken for a figurine's prop. She habitually bit her finger, squeezing out a moan, a gasp of frustration, sadness and anger.

The mini clouds of feathers descended over the orange red bridge that lead into another section of Tokyo. The squawking too much to bear as Sephiroth tried to punch and kick his way to freedom. The flock's reaction was ravenous twittering, flapping their wings as he struggled only to let one bird's claw release its grip on his shoulder, dangling him half way. His arm swung to reach for another leg to grab onto again, knowing that down below his view, they were among the waving seawater. The leader swooped in and fluttered at the other bird, causing it to let its claw go that sent Sephiroth plunging down, his silver hair wafting. It was then that the flock, watching their adversary plunge into his drenched death, flew off, chirping merrily as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

A sudden draft gusted over Sephiroth, maneuvering his direction toward the bridge, landing on his belly with a thud as his fingers quickly clasped onto the rim. With his eyes closed, he lifted himself up in a slow push up movement, fingers gripped tight.

Setsuna frantically searched through his Materia collection while her Garnet Rod tried to locate him. She knew there had to be an orb that would cure his status as Sephiroth mentioned a useful one that cures a person when they're turned into a frog or shrunk. The idea seemed so silly to Setsuna at the time, but she knew weirder things have happened in this solar system. The Garnet Rod glowed and hummed, signaling her that a location was made.

If at any moment the winds became stronger, it would be the end for Sephiroth. Being shrunken down past his prime would not be the most heroic way to go.

Setsuna was lucky to rely on a friend from work for a ride down to the bridge. She told her that she was meeting someone there to walk over to the country side with the cherry blossoms farm. A slight traffic of cars were passing by, so crossing along the bridge didn't prove too risky next to the sudden wind gust that she remembered had a way of sneaking up on pedestrians; one fatal blow could knock and toss someone over the edge.

Sephiroth could feel the last of his grip and his strength seep away from; his fingers at his left hand were already freed. By the glimpse of his shifted eyes, he saw a car pull up and stop, and then a woman stepped out of the vehicle, shut the passenger door and turned to the driver to say something before the car drove away. With a few wisps of green hair streaming in the wind, he could recognize her anywhere as Setsuna. It was a stroke of luck how she found him, but perhaps her garnet orb key holds many powers even he's not aware of. He tried to concentrate now on getting her attention, for his now large and awesome green goddess was the only hope for the past war hero. He mustered all he could to let out a shrill whistle; while knowing he could hear it himself, but very high-pitched to the normal sized-ear. Setsuna perked her head when she heard a small piercing noise and turned to look over the bridge railing. She saw something very silvery white and fuzzy, blowing violently against the wind.

"Sephy," she quickly gasped and quickly to came to his side. She brought her hands cupped together, and lowering the palms down to scoop Sephiroth up neatly before any more of his fingers let go.

"Sessy-chan," he meekly said, now free to pick his head up and raise his body up from his knees, standing on her palms. "Thank you."

Setsuna smiled warmly at him, grateful he was alright and now safe.

Their reunion was short-lived, when the passing of a speeding car blew in a combined stronger breeze that passed at the same time, knocking into Setsuna with a fierce punch, almost ungodly in strength but not enough to worry on the matter. She bumped her lower back along the rail and began to slowly tip backwards, making a desperate half roll onto her stomach to try and lean in for security. Now holding onto the railing, Setsuna grasped the tiny man in one free hand as cars on the road zoomed by. She gritted her teeth as her stomach pinched the rail, waiting until she was balanced and ready to move back and away. But as she lift her shoulders back, her leg slipped and she careened with the rail on her stomach, causing her to lunge forward some more and fall completely over the edge. Her hand still grasped Sephiroth as she drifted downward, crashing into the water, her body causing small ripples around the image her body sunk in below.

From the ocean's top layer, a glow of red and purple flashes emerged, interchanging before the blue sea returned to its original color; now silently splashing again. Bubbles then began to brew, forming into a mini huddle and erupting out of the water like a professional mermaid was Setsuna; her hair dripping and lips smacked with water and almost kissing at the sky before she opened her mouth to let out a long gasp and gulp of air. Her upper shoulders bobbed along the water when she realized there wasn't anything in her hand. She panicked; splashing along the water and calling for him, fearing he was trapped or swept farther away, gone for good. It was until another boiling of bubbles came along that Sephiroth appeared out of the depths, his long hair also flattened with excess water, then swam over to where Setsuna looked around frantically. She jumped when touched on the shoulder, but only to return a big smile of relief when she found her lover eye to eye.

He was back to normal size somehow; Sephiroth's quick thinking helped him to latch on to the Materia that floated out of Setsuna's shirt pocket, causing a chain of glows from the Materia (Status orb) and on himself that its power along again brought him back to his full height. Not only was he grateful to have someone, not just a woman like Setsuna, but anyone to care about him enough to literally hang on for dear life, he was more grateful it was her that held a power of their own much like he had with his Materias, but more of a mental courage that Sephiroth never before felt and was getting used to learning.. With her arm slung over his neck, he made the effort to carry them both to shore ten minutes later.

Setsuna didn't go to work that day; after the two climbed out of the ocean, Sephiroth carried her back to her house a couple of blocks away in his arm as the excitement drifted her off to sleep; did everything for her from removing her wet clothing into comfortable ones (he could stand the wet and the cold that came with it) to brewing tea and a snack. When she woke up, by then it was early evening and the sun not quite gone, she was back in her unmade bed and returned to the gown from last night. Over by the wall cress on the floor when she awoke laid the Masamune back to 6 feet long, silently thanking that she moved it off the bed that morning. Placed along the night stand was a steaming cup of green tea and triangle cut bread between a blue fruit spread. Right now, she wanted to see Sephiroth; if he was doing all this and from getting out of the ocean and back home, he should still be exhausted.

Again, he wasn't so much; as she walked to the living room and found him re-sorting the Materia collection and closing the storage box lid. A word wasn't said, but Sephiroth looked up and smiled; Setsuna stood there and composed herself like a smitten and shy schoolgirl. He joined her by the hallway frame and embraced her; a silent gratitude said that she was well rested and able to completely hold her again. When the late sundown drew to a close, the city was dark again for the evening. Sephiroth and Setsuna didn't do anything else from those early hours and throughout the night but hold each other, breathing onto each other, rarely saying anything; both glad that while they were both very small at different times, when they remember standing along because they had to, it was a nice moment to know that they could be little and find their way back.

The End


End file.
